Porcelian Doll
by Kami-REM
Summary: Kagamine Hikari: an International Teen Idol. Everyone in Ouran is excited to get to know her! But the Host club notices something off about her. Her smile cannot hide the sadness in her eyes. Will they be able to help bring her out of the darkness?


This is my first _**written**_ fanfict. I've made tons in my head, but decided to finally put it on paper, er, computer. Enjoy! (P.S. The story line will follow the Manga instead of the Anime {just so no one gets confused})

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club nor the songs mentioned throughout the story (but pretend they were made by the main OC, for the sake of the story line- will put the name and artist of the songs, just incase you want to know who made them! **{and listen to them on you-tube}**)**; **I only own the multiple OCs depicted in the story.**

**[Inspired by: **Vocaloid Song** "Bringing the Rain"]**

**Porcelain Doll  
Episode 1: Spring of New Beginnings**

**-+-No Specific Point of View-+-**

**Spring (Day of Ouran Academy's Physical Drama): Saturday Afternoon/Evening**

-**Kagamine-Mihari Compound**-

"Riri-chan? Are you ready to leave?"

A boy with short white hair and icy blue eyes approached a lone figure under the light shade of a great cherry blossom tree who was staring at a headstone. Chocolate brown eyes turn to make contact.

"Hai…"

The boy slightly closes his eyes as the sunset glares into his eyes. As his eyesight adjusts, there he sees a beautiful girl slightly older than him. The sun's beams bounced off her porcelain skin and beautiful wavy chocolate hair while a small breeze played with her hair. This, plus the cherry blossoms floating in the air, gave her an overall look of a celestial being.

"You all right? Do you feel sick?"

Blue eyes showed concern for the girl. His posture signaling it was ready to jump into action if indeed the girl was in need of assistance.

"Iie… I'm fine. Just saying good bye to Onii-chan…"

The girl's soft voice stills the boy's sudden uneasiness, and so causes his body to relax. Approaching the girl, there one could see the height difference between the two: The boy standing at 4'12" looked about 2 years younger than the girl standing at 5'2". Once at her side, a name could clearly be seen on the shiny headstone (a Japanese type of headstone- the vertically tall ones): Kagamine Akira. Past this headstone were many others, and if one looked further, the sea. He reaches for her hand and gently coaxes her away from the scene.

"Don't worry. We'll be coming back and forth. Okay? Lets go. The limos waiting for us, and the others are already at the house."

The boy gently entwines his hand with hers. Looking up at her past his long bangs, he makes sure she is ready. The girl simply gives a warm smile and gently squeezes his hand, allowing the boy to steer her back towards a large traditional Japanese compound (those normally used to house large clans back in the feudal era).

"Hiko-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what school was like?"

There is a slight pause before the boy responds.

"Eh…not really. It was a really long time ago… guess we'll have to see for ourselves, ne?"

"Mmh!"

The girl nods in agreement as they then reach the limo and slip inside. As they drive off the girl cant help but look back at the compound.

"_Ja ne Oni-chan. Wish me luck…"_

-**Ohtori Residence**-

Kyoya walked down the hallway towards his father's study.

"_Wonder what father wants."_

He reached the study doors and knocked on them. Once he heard the ok to go in, he opened the doors to reveal a large study with medical books and portraits of important family members on the walls (his father and older brothers).

"You wanted to see me father."

"Yes, Kyoya. As you know, the Kagamine family is a great ally of ours."

"They are the ones who fund our research department."

"Yes. But they are allies of necessity."

"Necessity?"

"One of their children has a rare heart defect that will eventually kill her as there are no existing treatment for this disease. The Kagamine family therefore became our allies in order to assure we could find a cure for their daughter."

Kyoya still didn't quite understand why his father was telling him all of this information, but did not dare speak. He knew his father would tell him and clarify why this discussion was important.

"Starting Monday, their daughter will be attending Ouran, as our treatment plan has been successful in strengthening her heart. I do not want the Kagamine family to feel the need to change their confidence in us for their daughter's lack of comfort at Ouran. I have assured them that my youngest son will be watching over her during the free periods."

The hard stare that Yoshio Ohtori gave Kyoya said _**Don't you DARE screw this up**_.

"Of course father. I will make sure Kagamine-san is comfortable and has a pleasant experience at Ouran."

"Hmph! Make sure you do. You are dismissed."

Kyoya closes his father's study door and walks back to his room. As he enters, he goes straight to his computer and types in Kagamine into the search engine. Millions of sites show up from one simple word. Kyoya then begins his research of the Kagamine family. Yes, he had heard of the Kagamine family and their (what seemed like) generous funds towards the research department. He had never really thought about researching them. He knew the basics about the family: they specialized in all genres of entertainment, whether it be books, movies, music, video games or electronics; their business was world wide and extremely successful. Not to mention, the lower end families at Ouran (still rich, just not as rich) worked for the Kagamine's if their business were of an 'entertainment genre'. Finally Kyoya found a promising bulk of documents and began to read.

**Sunday Afternoon**

-**Kagamine Residence**-

"Ne, ne! Riri-chwama! Are you excited?! Are you excited?!"

A hyper blue-eyed girl, with short spiky white hair, jumped up and down as she observed the quiet burnet sitting in a beanbag playing with her tablet (tablet PC). Chocolate eyes looked up to eager blue eyes.

"Hai!"

The girl gave the older girl a closed eyed smile to show she was pleased with starting actual school. The albino girl then slightly blushed.

"K-KAWAII!"

In a flash, the albino was glomping and rubbing her cheek against the poor burnet girl, who simply sweat dropped and smiled at her.

"Oi, Yuki. Leave poor Hikari alone! God! You're so embarrassing! I can't believe you passed as a body-guard when you're the one she needs protection from."

A tall boy with layered shaggy chin-length hair and icy blue eyes , entered the room. Standing at 5'9", he had a scowl on his face to clearly show his disaproval with the older girl.

"Aww! You're just jealous Riri-chwama likes my hugs more than yours Toya-chan! \(=^3^=)/"

An annoyed look then passes over the boy's face as his eyes slant and a huge anime vein pops on his forehead.

"**I told you to stop adding –chan to my name**!!!!"

He then lunges towards the girl named Yuki as she then lets out a squeak of surprise, unlatches her death grip on Hikari and begins to flee the room with Toya on her tail.

"Hehehe!"

Hikari turns her attention from the fighting teens to a chuckling figure in the doorway. A boy of about 5'9" with dark-brown chin-length hair and warm honey-brown eyes was looking directly at her. Once he saw she had acknowledged his presence, he walk towards her and bent down to her level.

"Hey there. Excited about school?"

She smiled and nods her head. The boy chuckles and pats her head.

"That's good to know. It will be fun, you'll see. You'll finally get to have friends and Hiko-chan will be there with you too."

"Hiko-chan said he couldn't remember very well what school was like…"

Honey eyes stare into curious chocolate eyes.

"Well, even if he did, it wouldn't have been the same. Remember, he went to his family's special training school. So, he'll be completely new to the experience like you."

Hikari then looked down and began to fiddle with a strand of her hair. She was quiet for a couple of seconds. The boy looked intently at her, knowing she was formulating a question to ask. Every time she twirled a strand of her hair, it was because she was putting her thoughts together before she spoke.

"When will you and the others join Ouran?"

Innocent-child eyes looked up him expectantly. Even though her question seemed random, he was not fooled. Behind her words there was worry of being left alone. Life's harshness had caused her to fear being alone. It was luck that she had been born into a family where they were paired off with a family member of the Mihari family, which were all trained as capable body guards. (Like the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families, the Mihari family served the Kagamine family, though they have not yet intermarried like the other).

Coming back into reality, the boy focused back to the beautiful child-like girl in front of him.

"*sigh* I'm not sure… I don't know how long the film shoot will be. But I promise we will do our best to finish our work as fast as we can, so we can all go to school together. Okay?"

Satisfaction crossed Hikari's features and she smiled up at the boy.

"Okay, Kazuya-nii-san!"

"Oi, Kaz-kun! Hayato-san, Rei-san, and Aniki (big brother) are here!"

An albino boy ran in the room as both Kazuya and Hikari turned their heads to look at him.

"Ah! Arigato Yahiko-kun!"

Kazuya turns back towards Hikari and smiles down at her, gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead, then stands up.

"See you soon Riri-chan!" He waves good bye to her and then passes bye Yahiko.

"I'm counting on you to take good care of my cousin."

"Hai!" Yahiko salutes Kazuya as he then smiles and leaves.

"Hiko-chan?"

"Eh? What is it Riri-chan?"

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your siblings?"

"Psh! No way! They're annoying!"

"What did you say??!!!"

Yahiko whirls around while Hikari looks past Yahiko to find Yuki and Toya standing at the doorway. Yuki has a huge anime vein on her forehead and Toya has his arms folded with a smirk across his face that said '**Now you're gunna get it!**'

"You weren't going to say good bye or wish luck to your darling Onee-san?!?"

By now she was pulling and stretching Yahiko's cheeks.

"ITAII (Ow/It hurts)!!! Let go of my cheeks you harpie!!!!"

"WHAT??!!" Yuki then pulls on her little brother's cheeks harder and faster.

"**AHHHH**!!!! Let **GO** of my **FACE**!!!!!"

During this whole scene Toya took the liberty of crossing the room and reaching Hikari's side.

He chuckles and then goes down to Hikari's level.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then, Hikari-chan."

Hikari smiles at him and then hugs him. He in turn hugs her back gently.

"Hurry back Ya-kun!"

He smiles and then gets up and separates his younger sister and brother.

"Hey!! Toya-chan! Why'd you do that for??" Yuki complained at her older brother for interrupting her disciplinary session, while Yahiko rubbed his cheeks and muttered something about 'manipulative harpies' and 'child abuse'.

"Quite messing around. We gotta go. Kazuya is waiting for us, so go say bye."

"Oh yeahh! I almost forgot!"

Toya and Yahiko both did an anime fall due to their sister's peculiarity, while Yuki happily skipped her way to Hikari and then dramatically threw herself onto her and cried crocodile tears (the anime water fountain kind of tears you see).

"OH Riri-chwama!!! I'll miss you soooooo much!!!" She suddenly reverted back into her hyper happy self and then said "If bozu (squirt) here can't handle any situation ("**Hey**!!" Yahiko jumps in the background with an anime vein on his forehead) , don't hesitate to call me! I'll be there in 3.14568 seconds, stat!!"

Hikari giggled at her friend's (the Kagamine family considers the Mihari as friends/equals, and not the traditional master+servent) peculiar mood swings (sound familiar?).

"Well! Better Go!" She quickly hugs Hikari (again) and pecks her on the forehead, then bounces out of the room dragging Toya with her.

"What the hell Yuki?!? Let go of me!!"

-**Ohtori Residence**-

Kyoya had spent all of Saturday night and Sunday morning gathering and sorting information on the Kagamine family, and finally had the satisfaction of reviewing the fruits of his labor.

He had constructed a giant profile of the family with many bits of useful information of each family member. This is what it looked like:

* * *

-------------------Kagamine Family--------------------

*Kagamine Corporation divided into sections of  
(1) Electronics Department [inventing and developing technology and video games {have created the major/popular names}]  
(2) Music Department [producing music {has contracted many famous artists}]  
(3) Film Department [produces many award winning movies {has contracted many famous actors}]  
(4) Literature Department [ publishes books {many writers choose this company to gain popularity}]

*The head of the Kagamine family are the two sole twin boys of the late Kagamine Ronan and Kagamine Yuri.

*Kagamine Family has ties with the Mihari Family (an ancient Ninja clan now bent towards body guard services {loyalites lie with the Kagamine Family})

**Kagamine Hayate  
**Age: 49  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: Co-Op with brother in running Electronics Department/ scientist/ inventor  
Extra: married with 3 sons;  
paired with **Mihari Goro** (m- second generation and head of house hold)  
**Kagamine Aina**  
Age: 47  
Gender: female  
Blood Type: O  
Occupation: Co-Op with sister-in-law in running Literature Department/author/ play-write  
Extra: is of commoner decent, met Hayate in Ouran; enjoys art;  
paired with **Mihari Emi **(f- second generation by marriage)  
**Kagamine Daisuke**  
Age: 28  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: O  
Occupation: Co-op with brother in running Music Department  
Extra: paired with **Mihari Etsuko** (f- third generation)  
**Kagamine Hideki**  
Age: 25  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: O  
Occupation: Co-Op with brother in running Music Department  
Extra: paired with **Mihari Ichiro** (f- third generation)  
**Kagamine Kazuya**  
Age: 18  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: student/ part-time actor; will Co-Op with cousin in running Film Department  
Extra: famous teen idol; will attend Ouran;  
paired with **Mihari Toya** (m- third generation- 18 yrs)

* * *

**Kagamine Hibiki  
**Age: 49  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: Co-Op with brother in running Electronics Department/ scientist/ inventor;  
Extra: married has/had 2 son(s) and 1 daughter;  
is paired with **Mihari Jiro** (m- second generation- second head of household)  
**Kagamine Mariko  
**Age: 46  
Gender: female  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: Co-Op with sister-in-law in running Literature Department/author/  
script-writer  
Extra: is of commoner decent; met Hibiki in college; enjoys cooking/baking;  
paired with **Mihari Nami** (f- second generation by marriage)  
**Kagamine Hayato**  
Age: 24  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: runs Film Department/will Co-Op with cousin/ Film Director  
Extra: paired with **Mihari Ryuu** (m- third generation)  
**Kagamine Akira  
**Age: -  
Gender: male  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: -  
Extra: deceased; died at age 8 by car accident; eldest twin;  
was paired with **Mihari Yuki** (f- third generation- 17 yrs)  
*{used to guard Akira and Hikari; now assists guarding Kagamine Kazuya and Hikari}  
**Kagamine Hikari**  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: student/ part-time music composer/ part-time writer-lyricist/  
part-time mangaka/ part-time actress  
Extra: has rare heart defect; home-schooled all her life; famous teen idol attending Ouran;  
youngest twin; paired with **Mihari Yahiko** (m- third generation- 14yrs)

* * *

It had taken him vast hours of research to put together the final family profile, and that was just the bare minimum of the millions of documents including that of the Mihari family, which he had been surprised to find out, were at a whole other league than the Morinozukas and Haninozukas. Finally he decided to go to sleep early. He would have to, after all, look his best while attending to Hikari-san, as he had found out was her name. He probably would also have to deal with a Mihari as well if it was true that they never separated with their employer while out in public.

"_Well, better get some sleep"_

------**Kagamine Residence-------**

**Sunday Night**

In a large music room Hikari was playing a beautiful composition on the piano.

"Hey…"

Yahiko had walked in on Hikari playing. She looked up as she stopped and then smiled.

"Hey"

"Whacha playing? Is it new?"

"Un (yeah). I heard it in my head and had to play…"

Hikari was a music genius. She could hear compositions in her head and bring them to life. She had already had 3 cds produced through the family's Music Department and all were selling out fast, just as they were placed on the music shelves around the world. It was all thanks to Akira. If he hadn't been the one to encourage her into music (as well as many other successful creative fields) when he was alive, she would be much more depressed.

"_Depressed… having natural talents for acting, she tries so hard to not worry anybody about how she __**really **__feels… how __**his**__ death impacted her mental state…"_

"Hiko-chan?...."

"Huh?"

Yahiko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his employer. No, she was more than just an employer. She was more like a little sister. Even though she was 2 years older than him, she was more of a child than he was in most sense. She was as fragile as a porcelain doll- beautiful, but one wrong move and she could break. He couldn't help but constantly worry. She wasn't the same anymore. When Akira was alive, even though she went through the horrible treatments that kept her alive, she was truly blissful and happy, and most of all- loud. All six of them would play with out end. Now… when she smiled, it had no real emotion behind it. Her eyes said so. She was more quiet and distant. Now a days she plays and sings more music or works on her mangas more and more than interact with people. He understood why. It was a way for her to connect with her dead brother. They were both genuine geniuses in these arts. In an attempt to perhaps connect with Hikari, Yahiko had decided a while back to at least learn the music trade. And it has been successful. He can play many instruments like Hikari, as well as sing. This has led to her progress of coming back to reality, instead of hiding away in her world where her pain does not exist.

Yahiko suddenly felt arms wrap around him as his head was pressed gently against something soft.

"What are you thinking about Hiko-chan? You make me worry when you're quiet for a long time…"

Hikari had come up and hugged him, pressing his head against her chest and had laid her head on top of his.

"Nothing. Its nothing."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"_Baka… I'm the one whose supposed to worry about you. God… I hope your family is right… I hope… I hope this school will finally bring you back from the dark place you're at."_

**Later at Night**

Hikari laid in bed surrounded by many soft plushies. Since she was a child, she had always loved the feel of soft things. It had always made her feel better after treatment sessions and had associated it with the hugs of her dead brother. She hugged on to her favorite one- Yuuna, a Mew plushie (from pokemon). She inhaled and then softly gave a sad smile as she closed her eyes.

"_Onii-chan… Oyasumi nasai…"_

**End Episode 1: Spring of New Beginnings**

**-READ ON FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO FURTHER UNDERSTAND THE STORY****-**

Ok! So um, what do ya think? Would you be interested in more? I know there wasn't really any Ouran action, but this chapter was very detrimental in order to introduce the characters. Oh, and the only people you really need to remember very well will be Hikari (the main OC), Akira, Kazuya, Yahiko, Yuki, and Toya. The rest of the Kagamine-Mihari family aren't really important, but will show up later on (and occasionally)

***NOTE**: The Mihari family: Its divided into 2 generations- the oldest brother with wife combined with youngest brother with wife= 2nd generation, while the kids of the two couples make up the 3rd generation

*Family tree of Mihari:  
-Goro (eldest brother) + Emi = Etsuko (29) & Echiro (26)  
-Jiro (youngest) + Nami = Ryuu (25), Toya (18), Yuki (17), Yahiko (14)

* The parents of Goro and Jiro were the ones that ,for unknown reasons, pledged loyalty towards the Kagamines - thus making them the 1st generation bodyguards  
-they have always had the top school for training body guards around the world


End file.
